Scenarios: Aruba
by adcgordon
Summary: Aruba is their place...but how, why and when did it become their special spot? This little scenario takes us on Oliver and Felicity's adventure - post Ra's Al Guhl - when Oliver was ready to stop being the Arrow and discover more about himself as Oliver Queen again, and the couple we know and love known as Olicity!
1. Anywhere In The World

Hello Olicity Fans and Readers! Since I began watching CW's Arrow, not long ago, I have wondered why Aruba was Oliver and Felicity's special place. (Still hoping we'll see that honeymoon that Oliver promised her before he was so rudely sent to prison!)

This story delves into my thoughts on Aruba's special meaning and why it would be wonderful for them to return there! 3

Please leave me a comment or two - or a lot, I LOVE reading your opinions and suggestions and your reviews feed my muse!

KTOSS - Keep the Olicity Ship Sailing!

Thanks,  
ADCG

* * *

 **Chapter One - Anywhere In The World**

Aruba… It was a place Felicity had dreamed of visiting since childhood.

Her mother had barely had the money to send her on school field trips in elementary and middle school. Their trips were always to visit her grandparents unless she was invited by friends who went to the lake. Those were the times when she dreamed of exotic beaches, tanning in the sun and splashing in the ocean.

Since college her world had certainly expanded. Especially when she joined forces with Oliver and Dig, she had traveled to a few places that she didn't even know existed. Granted she truly didn't want to _ever_ return to a couple of those locations even though one of them, in particular, had led to the moment at hand.

So when Oliver invited her to go away with him - just him - anywhere in the world…to _discover_ more about himself and themselves as a couple – she chose Aruba.

When he balked slightly, with an _"Of course…an island…"_ she didn't understand. And when it finally _did_ click with her, a day or so later, he wouldn't let her change their first destination.

The tropical paradise, and their excursion to get there, would be the first true stretch for the twosome who had dreamt, separately, for years of being a real couple.

* * *

Aruba… All Oliver could envision was the hell he experienced on the island of Lian Yu. Jagged mountains, land mines, danger and death. Not his idea of the perfect first stop for him and the woman he loved.

He had thought perhaps Felicity would choose France, or Germany. He could probably even tolerate Hong Kong if they avoided places that reminded him of his past life. But when he told her they could go anywhere in the world, she immediately answered, "Aruba."

The look on her face told him the island nation off the coast of Venezuela held special meaning. He had no clue what that was, but he suddenly became hyper sensitive to the fact that he also wanted to enjoy the location and somehow make it theirs.

So he mentioned nothing to her about his first thoughts and instead focused on her excitement.

Two days later when Oliver knocked on her apartment door and saw Felicity's fallen face he knew she had put the puzzle pieces together in her mind. Still he stepped inside the door, used his index finger to raise her chin toward his own face and tried his best to kiss her senseless.

When she pulled away for a breath and tried to pout again he smiled and shook his head. "No backing out now," he told her. "I've made our flight arrangements. We are first class to Aruba, leaving in two more days. I hope you've already started packing. They're non-refundable tickets, so you have to go…with me."

Felicity had chanced an apologetic smile. "I've wanted to go there since I was a little girl. Mom would tell me to dream of the farthest, most special place in the world that I'd like to visit. I picked Aruba. She told me someday, because of my intelligence, I would get to go to that place." She turned her face away from him shyly. "I've never told anyone that. I was afraid I would jinx my chances. Maybe I shouldn't be telling you…but if the tickets are non-refundable…"

"Then I am truly honored that I get to accompany you on this trip. That makes it even more special – for both of us." Oliver interrupted, reached for her hand and they walked together to her couch where he promptly sat down and pulled her into his lap as though it was the most normal thing in the world for him to do.

Felicity held back a wider smile, choosing to bite on her lower lip instead of showing him how much she was truly enjoying this new Oliver.

"But islands aren't your style," she linked her fingers with his, outlining his index finger with her thumb. "Islands bring back bad memories for you. I should've thought about that before insisting that we go to…" Felicity blinked her eyelashes just a couple of times before Oliver again placed his lips on hers.

Both of them knew kissing was as far as he would go to take her mind off of these thoughts that were attempting to mar their travel plans. They had agreed that they wouldn't consummate their fresh relationship until they reached their first destination.

So, the past few nights he hadn't hesitated to kiss her, and she him, at every opportunity and at length.

Letting Oliver leave her apartment for the past three evenings had been an absolute chore. And the cold showers that Oliver had taken each of those nights when he arrived back at the lair had been long and practically no help at all.

"You're going to change my outlook about islands," he whispered just millimeters away from her face, watching her closed eyes and pursed lips still lost in their kiss.

"I just keep telling myself…" she swallowed and cleared her throat just to find her breath and her voice, "I know it wasn't an island – it isn't an island," Felicity finally opened her eyes and leaned back just far enough that his face was in focus through her contact lenses. Her hands found their way to the back of his neck with her elbows naturally resting on his broad shoulders.

When her tongue darted out just to moisten her lips she noticed Oliver's heavy eyelids and the slight, pleasured smile that turned his lips upwards. And after nearly derailing her train of thought, she continued.

"But we're going to recreate our night in Nanda Parbat." She tried not to cringe and felt Oliver's shiver at just the sound of those words. "I almost lost you there," she looked at him more seriously and felt him tighten his grip around her waist. "But that's also where I found you." Her eyes exhibited a depth of emotion that only Oliver could understand, because he shared it with her. "Before all the chaos, before you were put through hell for the millionth time. Before I broke…" Felicity's fingers continuously weaved in an out of his hair nervously as she expressed her thoughts. "That's where I finally found the courage to tell you that I love you."

Oliver smiled at her words and that memory. There was nothing vague about his recollection of that moment. He remembered the exact look on her face when she finally allowed herself to speak those words to him. And he would never allow himself to forget that in _that_ moment he felt complete. Hearing her express her love, being able to share that emotion with her, made him whole.

It was what brought him back from that hellish experience. His desire to feel truly whole, in her arms alone, had led him through all of the pain and given him the strength to get to this very moment.

"Oh," he tried to sound nonchalant in the wake of her confession, but the break in his voice completely gave him away. "Did you have something specific in mind? Hundreds of candles…" Felicity sighed at the thought of his bedroom décor in that dark dungeon of a place, "or maybe you're thinking of drugging me…again?" Oliver allowed himself to tease.

At that she quickly smacked his t-shirt covered chest eliciting an "Ouch!" from the man who probably didn't even feel her hand stinging his skin.

"You know," Felicity poked her index finger into his pectoral muscle and scrunched her eyebrows into an annoyed look, "I can still back out of this 'see the world' scam of yours. If you really, really want me to go with you, you'd better be nice to me until our plane is in the air."

"Is that so?" Oliver shot back at her playfully. He raised his eyebrows waiting for an answer. "You think this is a scam?"

"I-" she shook her head slowly using the finger and hand that had just poked him to now run soothingly along his stubbled cheek.

And when they stared into each other's eyes, both knew what she was going to say.

" _Scam…_ isn't the right word…" She paused, again sharing the weight of their feelings for each other. "I will go with you anywhere, Oliver Queen, because I love you and I want to be with you." Felicity's breath slowed as the sincerity of her words crept through both their hearts.

Oliver nodded and nudged her nose with his as he attempted to respond. Besides a short kiss to her lips and a long, emotion-filled intake of air he could only think of one thing to say, exactly what she needed to hear in that moment.

"I love you, too, Felicity. I won't go anywhere without you. I need you too much."

* * *

"You okay?" Felicity placed a hand on Oliver's wrist as he stared out the window of the airplane.

"Hmmm?" Oliver turned to face her, let out a breath and smiled a little nervously. "Yeah, I'm fine," he practically whispered as other passengers filed through the aisle beside them.

"You look like you still have a lot on your mind," she spoke casually but certainly with some concern.

Oliver chuckled under his breath and looked down at his hand which Felicity was now holding. Their fingers linked together in a strong bond that he was still trying to accept and appreciate.

"That's what this whole plan is about, isn't it? Taking all this stuff that's on my mind, finding a way to let it go and put it behind me, right?" he continued staring at their joined hands.

"Us…" Felicity corrected him.

"Hmmm?" Oliver looked up to see her also staring at their interlocked fingers.

"This whole plan is about _us_ ," she moved her eyes to meet his and held them there. "We are going to get this stuff out of your head, off your chest and out in the open so that _we_ can put it behind _us_ and move forward. You asked me to come along on your journey, Oliver. You aren't alone in this," she pressed her lips together giving him a soft smile.

Oliver nodded and returned her smile. "You're right," he leaned toward her and kissed her softly, not paying attention to any of the other people around them.

He pulled away and leaned back just enough to watch her relish in their public display of affection for another few seconds. Her eyelashes fluttered against the lenses of her glasses, her nose twitched – which Oliver decided right then and there was one of the cutest things he'd ever witnessed, and her lips pursed together, savoring the feeling of his lips pressed to hers.

"You good?" he finally dared to ask her with a grin on his face.

Felicity opened her eyes to see him smiling somewhat widely and returned his sentiment by simply curling her lips upwards. "I am," she answered definitively.

The two of them squeezed hands lovingly as Oliver sat back in his seat. Felicity made herself comfortable leaning her cheek on his shoulder and sharing his gaze out the window of the aircraft.

"I've never flown first-class before," she admitted. "And don't talk to me about private jets. They're nice and all but it's not the same. And I really didn't like our destinations on those trips."

Oliver shook his head trying to act unaffected by sitting in the _swankier_ part of the commercial airliner.

"Oh I'm sure this is just par for your course, Mr. Queen?" she wondered, simply trying to make small talk which was something else about her that Oliver really did love. Her sometimes mindless chatter, her genuine need to put her intelligence into babbling form, or her questions that forced him to think and answer were absolutely the heart of her 'Felicity-esque' personality.

"I have, a few times," he answered with thoughts of some family trips that they had taken in his younger years. "I got kicked out of first class once," he turned his face back towards the window before Felicity could see his raised eyebrows.

"You what?" she wondered and smacked his knee to make him face her again.

"Thea and I were traveling with our grandparents. We had two seats in first class and two in coach. My grandfather was going to sit with me in coach, Grandmother was going to sit with Thea in first class, and then swap seats half way through the flight. We convinced them to let us sit together in first class since the coach seats weren't much further back on the plane," Oliver shrugged his shoulders.

"Obviously you charmed your grandparents as much as you charmed the girls in school," Felicity inserted.

"We ended up getting into a fight about 20 minutes into the flight over a card game. Thea smacked me, I smacked back, she screamed…" Oliver laughed at the memory. "The stewardess separated us, took me to my grandfather and I flew the rest of the flight in a much smaller seat with my grandfather and his crossed arms right next to me."

Felicity laughed. "Should I be surprised at that story? Why weren't you all in first-class together?"

Oliver looked at her, again thinking about her love for asking questions. "I was what, 12 or 13? How should I know? I didn't book the trip. It was all Thea's fault anyway," he added. "If she hadn't screamed it would've been fine. She was just a wimp."

Felicity shook her head and laughed again. "You wouldn't say that if she was sitting here right now."

"Oh, but I would," Oliver nodded, "because she was. She was spoiled rotten and I helped spoil her. She never appreciated that."

"Until the last couple of years," Felicity reached for his chin, running her fingers over his short beard that she adored. A clean-shaven Oliver was handsome, most certainly, but Oliver with a well-trimmed beard, speaking in that husky voice of his…dear God…that was the sexiest thing on earth.

(Ok…perhaps what made that even more sexy was the fact that she had felt his soft, yet coarse beard all over her body the night they made love…)

Felicity sucked in a breath and held it, suddenly feeling flush and ready to be in Aruba…with him…alone… She completely forgot what they were talking about until Oliver reached up with his hand to stop whatever action her hand was doing to his face.

"Felicity…" he did whisper her name to get her attention before somewhat quickly grabbing her hand and adding a little more forceful breath of her name, "Fe-lissss-i-ty."

She saw his eyes widely looking at her as his hand stilled hers, against his cheek.

"I'm sorry," she blinked, blew out the breath she was holding and licked her lips, trying to re-focus on their conversation.

"Where'd you go?" Oliver's eyes took on a little concern as he looked into hers and she blushed.

"Nowhere that we should discuss here, right now," she said slowly with her teeth grazing her bottom lip.

"Somewhere that I'm familiar with, I hope?" Oliver attempted to prod more information from her about the last few seconds.

Felicity glanced out the window, unwilling to meet his eyes although she was more than happy to relive her thoughts that fully involved him.

"You were… _once…_ And I _certainly_ hope you will be again…soon," Felicity again let out a breath as she spoke the last word, making Oliver chuckle quietly.

"Well now I don't know if that's good or bad," Oliver responded. "A place where I'm familiar with you almost clawing at my face?"

Felicity's eyes flew open, one hand covered her agape mouth as the other, under his strong hand, now began soothing his scratched cheek.

"Oh my god," she blurted, "Oliver, I'm so sorry."

"Shhh," he consoled her, "It's fine, I'm fine. I just… one minute we're talking about Thea being a spoiled brat and the next minute you're clawing at my beard." He creased his eyebrows together.

"The only time you've ever done that was while we were making love…" he paused and noticed the redness in her cheeks, the way she held her breath and her eyes attempting to look as innocent as possible.

"Felicity? Why on earth did your mind go there while we were talking about my sister?" He wondered – innocently.

Finally she looked him in the eyes, grinned and shrugged one shoulder. "I swear it has nothing to do with Thea and everything to do with how sexy you are with that beard and the fact that I've _had_ you once and I _want_ you again."

She stopped to see his amused face. Oliver didn't say a word but soaked in every one of them that she had just spoken. If he could have undressed her there and made her _want_ come true, he would have in that very moment. _That_ is what Felicity could see in his eyes, through the amusement.

"See, I told you, not something we should discuss right here, right now," she smiled gently and was happy to see a bit of a shaky smile form on his lips.

"Point taken," Oliver nodded and proceeded to take several deep breaths making Felicity quite content that he was now recollecting the same thing she had been moments before.

"How long is this flight?" Oliver asked, looking toward the front of the plane.

"Too long," Felicity answered.

"Should've taken Palmer's jet again," he commented.

Felicity linked her hand with his, squeezed and followed his gaze toward empty air in front of them. "Damn it…didn't think of that one."

* * *

The limo ride to their Aruba residence ended up being another adventure. When they had grabbed just one suitcase from the luggage carousel, Felicity practically panicked.

"Oliver! You never even told me how long we would be down here. I gave you three suitcases packed with everything from my underwear to a couple of really nice dresses for dinners out. What the hell?"

"Felicity, Honey," Oliver sat the suitcase down and gently grasped both of her biceps as others in the airport looked on curiously.

"The flight was great," Felicity almost whined as quietly as she could. "Being here with you is wonderful. We're in Aruba! But Oliver, if the airline _lost_ my luggage…"

Oliver shook his head and smiled reassuringly.

"Will you listen to me for just a minute?" He requested and gave her a second to huff out a breath, roll her eyes and actually look at him.

"What?" her breath was still heavy.

"I took your _three_ suitcases full of clothes – some really _interesting_ choices of nightwear in there, by the way…"

"Oliver!" Felicity's eyes widened in near horror that perhaps he had found a surprise or two that she was attempting to save for their special night…okay, _nights_.

Oliver raised his chin to interrupt her, "I took your stuff and combined it with mine into a couple of trunks and had them shipped down here. Laurel and Thea went into your place this morning and will send the rest of your clothes to us in the next week or so."

"The rest of…in a week?...or so?" Felicity stepped backwards just enough to pull out of his grasp. "What…" she looked a little scared and yet really curious to hear his explanation. "Are you kidnapping me or something? Oliver?"

He looked at the floor, licked his lips and pressed them together before looking back at Felicity who was now obviously waiting on a full explanation with arms folded nervously over her chest. He pressed his palms together and pointed his hands toward her, inadvertently pleading with her to listen and accept what he was going to say.

"Could we, maybe, go get our car and then I will explain my…idea." He requested.

Felicity stared at him momentarily. "I don't know," her eyes stilled on his hands as she tried to figure out if she was worried, excited, nervous or scared – or maybe it was truly a combination of all those feelings.

"Felicity, do you trust me?" Oliver's look was childish and yet one of the most honest he could give her.

She glanced from his hands, still pressed together, unassuming and yet still requesting something from her.

"I'm here, aren't I?" She finally said with a step back toward him.

Oliver smiled as a way of thanking her, at least for that one step. "If you don't like what I've got in mind, then when our time in Aruba is done I'll put you back on a plane, back to Starling and I'll ship your stuff back home, I promise."

"Where would you be?" Felicity reached a hand toward him, lightly touching his forearm, as he grasped the handle of their single suitcase.

Oliver let her grab his wrist before saying anything and gave her a sad glance since he was now triple and quadruple thinking the plan that had formed in his mind soon after Felicity had agreed to come away with him.

"I'm not sure," Oliver blinked and averted his eyes from her. "Pretty sure I'd be feeling lost without you."

She had seen that look in his eyes before - standing in the hospital after meeting Dig and Lyla's newborn daughter. Oliver had expressed again that evening that he was in love with Felicity and yet he also admitted at that time that he couldn't be with her. She had walked away from him, hurt, claiming that everything between them was 'over'. His lost puppy dog look then matched his current visage.

Only this time things between them weren't _over_. This time it was simply misunderstanding which required more communication to get through. Felicity took five to ten seconds to wrap her mind around that before latching her hands around the bicep on Oliver's free arm – the one not carrying the suitcase – and smiled at him.

"We are in Aruba," she grinned. "I've wanted to come here my entire life. You brought me here. I do trust you. You know I trust you. And I love you. I'm not going anywhere without you."

Oliver smiled back at her, "Really?"

In her best Lucille Ball impersonation, Felicity looked at him, nodded, tiptoed up to give him a kiss on the cheek and raised her eyebrows. "You just have some 'splainin'' to do," she informed him.

The spark returned to Oliver's eyes as he nodded at her. "Once we're in the limo I'll try," he winked at her and started to walk away with her until Felicity stalled and pulled on his arm.

"Limo?"

"How else are we supposed to get to the house?" Oliver looked at her as though it was the simplest explanation in the world.

"House?" Felicity again questioned with a little unbelief.

Oliver stepped back to her and kissed her sweetly on the forehead. "Sweetheart, I told you I'd explain when we get in the car. But I'm afraid you're going to have to walk through the airport. I know we only have one bag," he said a little louder, drawing a little more attention from other travelers, "but I don't think I can carry it _and_ you."

Felicity's look was only slightly frustrated, mainly eager and curious, but Oliver was having a hard time deciphering it as little bits and pieces of their travel adventure were coming to light.

She began walking beside him and easily allowed Oliver to take her hand as they walked toward the airport exits.

"A limo, a house and one suitcase," Felicity mumbled slightly as they approached an escalator where several drivers were waiting on their fares. "Do you want to tell me what you packed for me that isn't being shipped?"

Oliver grinned ear to ear at that thought with just another 10-15 yards between them and the drivers. "Your bikini, one of my t-shirts that you apparently stole at some point, and something with black lace that will probably look damn sexy on you…and off."

He practically dragged her the last few feet as Felicity's eyes and mouth flew open, realizing that he had gone through her bags and found one of her surprises. While his thought mirrored what she was hoping, she was now determined to find a way to punish him for ruining her plans – if you could actually call them plans.

"Queen, party of two?" The gentleman in the driver's cap held up the sign with Oliver's name on it.

"That's us!" Oliver answered the man kindly.

"And we're sharing a name already…" Felicity squeezed Oliver's arm in retaliation.

" _My_ last name is Queen and there's two of us," he argued slightly.

"You'll be lucky to see that black outfit outside of the suitcase," Felicity added under her breath for Oliver's ears alone as she smiled at their driver, pressed herself tightly against Oliver's muscular arm and placed a sarcastic kiss on his shoulder.

Oliver continued grinning from ear to ear as they followed their chauffeur. Just a few steps later he leaned toward her and placed a kiss on her temple. "Two can play at this game, Sweetheart. Right now you have _nothing_ to wear other than the stuff in this suitcase. It's locked…and I have the key."

Felicity looked up at him, mouth open again until she began to pout.

"And I know you," Oliver continued, dangerously close to her ear, "as soon as we get situated you're gonna want to get out of those clothes and into something more comfortable."

Felicity huffed, much to Oliver's delight.

"Limo, huh?" she formed a game plan in her mind, recalling the way he had looked at her on the plane when her mind had gone to the gutter. His had obviously followed.

"Mmm-hmm," Oliver hummed as they stepped outside the airport into the tropical air.

Their driver opened the back door of the oversized vehicle and offered to help Felicity inside. She took his hand and easily slid into the seat taking a quick look around at the space and potential for privacy.

"How long is our drive?" She asked politely.

The driver checked his phone to look at the directions. "Probably about an hour, Madame," he answered in a lovely Spanish accent.

"Would you mind leaving the suitcase in here with us, please?" She requested and easily noted Oliver's eyes, now curious but a little worried.

" _Serves him right!"_ Felicity thought to herself, shooting him a winning look.

"I just want to freshen up a little on the way. Do you mind if I change back here? Long flights…you know?"

The driver nodded without comment. He looked at Oliver and then slid the suitcase onto the seat beside Felicity when she moved over. The dark-skinned man tried his best not to smile as Oliver began to slide into the seat beside the suitcase.

"Quite alright," the driver answered almost knowingly. "The button on your right activates the privacy shield. Radio controls are there – he pointed around Oliver toward the wall where the darkened glass would separate the front seat from their area. And the intercom is here on the left. Feel free to let me know if you need anything – or if we need to stop somewhere…so you can change more comfortably."

"Thank you," Oliver responded quickly.

"Oh, that won't be necessary," Felicity pushed the button sliding the privacy window into place. "We'll be just fine. You just concentrate on driving – and I'll make sure there's a good tip for you when we get there."

Their driver smiled at her with full plans to do exactly what the lovely lady had instructed him to do. A nice tip from a nice couple to simply do his job? As long as they both emerged from the back seat unscathed and alive…he could keep his eyes and ears to himself.

Oliver stayed quiet, as did Felicity until the driver put the car into gear and pulled away from the curb.

"What are you doing?" Oliver looked at her as he strummed his fingers on the suitcase which was still sitting between them on the seat.

Felicity looked toward him and slowly unbuttoned the top two buttons of the blouse she was wearing.

"Felicity," Oliver's ever-so-gentle warning tone did nothing to stop her from unbuttoning a couple more buttons and pulling the hem of her top from the safety of her snapped and belted jeans.

"I thought I'd go ahead and change into my bikini. That would be _more comfortable_ don't you think? Do you mind opening the suitcase, please?" She released the last two buttons from her top and slid the silky garment off her shoulders leaving her in just a thin camisole.

"Felicity," Oliver said a little more forcefully.

"What?" She looked at him again, sarcastic innocence dripping from her body language. She quirked one corner of her mouth into a somewhat devilish grin and reached for the snap and zipper on her pants.

Oliver looked away from her, out the tinted window and tapped his fingers on the suitcase almost nervously.

He knew exactly when she slid the jeans off her body because she tossed them into his lap.

"I'm not a prude, Oliver. You know that. You've seen me naked and enjoyed it - if I recall correctly."

He still wouldn't look toward her, so Felicity pulled the camisole over her head, held it in her hand and reached over the suitcase to rub the undergarment against his cheek, ear and neck.

Oliver tried to pull away and nearly hit his head on the window making Felicity laugh.

"So what's it gonna be, Mr. Queen?" Felicity pushed the suitcase into the floor and scooted her nearly naked body toward Oliver, causing his breath to hitch even without looking at her. "Are you gonna let me get clothes out of _our_ suitcase? Or will our chauffeur get an eye full when he opens the door at our destination?"

"Point taken…" Oliver still refused to look at her even while admitting that she had won this round. He knew looking at the smooth skin on her uncovered shoulders would be enough to send his libido off the rails. And, knowing that she had uncovered much more than just her shoulders was about to send him careening over the edge.

"Does that mean I win?" She asked almost excitedly.

"This round…maybe…yes," Oliver conceded. "But what were we fighting about to begin with? I've forgotten now."

Felicity noted how he wouldn't look in her direction and knew why. She was finished teasing him for the most part, since the discussion was now going in her favor. But there she sat, her unclothed body next to him wearing a button down shirt and khakis.

She reached toward his chin with the short trimmed fingernail of her index finger and scraped said nail through his beard – reminiscent of the scratching that nearly took place on the plane in a stronger fashion.

"It was something about you going through my luggage and uncovering at least one little surprise I was hoping to share with you on our trip," she tilted her head to try and gain his visual attention.

Oliver didn't stop the light scrape of her fingernail. And, he gave in enough to turn his face and look into her eyes. "Sorry," he smiled, truly apologetically.

"If you wanna make it up to me you could unlock the suitcase and we could make use of the little black number now," she suggested, purposefully…suggestively. "He said the drive will be about an hour?" She placed a soft kiss against Oliver's shoulder and was happy to hear him suck in a deep breath.

But he followed with a shake of his head. "This entire trip is so special Felicity," he chanced looking at more than just her eyes even though her naked chest was still pressed close enough against him to block the sight of her breasts. "I don't want to start it with just a _romp_ in the back of a limo," he let a soft laugh escape his lips. "When we _make love_ again I do want it to be like Nanda Parbat. I want to take our time, in private, enjoying every moment together. And before our adventure is over I want to know every inch of you…because you are a part of me."

Felicity pressed her lips against his shoulder and firmly gripped his bicep as his wave of emotion moved over her. "That's not fair, you know," she whispered, doing her best to pull herself up, wanting to elicit at least a kiss from him.

"What's that?" Oliver turned his face farther, willingly meeting her for a short soft kiss.

"I win an argument but instead of you sitting there brooding, you're making me melt. I thought for sure you'd be enticed by the idea of pulling out my special Arrow outfit."

"Arrow _outfit_?" Oliver grinned but knit his eyebrows together in curiosity.

Felicity shrugged her bare shoulders. "It came with a hood…"

"Oh God," Oliver blew his breath out through his lips and sucked in another one.

"Still no?" Felicity wondered.

"You're evil," Oliver commented.

Felicity laughed out loud and reached down for the camisole that she had dropped on top of her jeans, in his lap moments before. She could feel how this conversation was affecting him and it made her quite content.

As much as she really did want more from him than just conversation, his thoughts were still washing over her like a full tide. And, he had promised to tell her more about this jaunt of theirs and apparently some extra planning that he had put into it – unbeknownst to her.

Once she slipped the camisole back onto her body Oliver finally looked at her fully again. He smiled at her, admiring how beautiful she was, even sitting in the back seat of a limousine in just her undergarments.

 _And, if she didn't get her jeans back on quickly, he likely WOULD take advantage of this situation, black lace not required._

When he realized she was blushing Oliver tilted his head and leaned forward in the seat to make her notice his questioning face. "Are you okay?" he wondered with a smile.

Felicity nodded at him. "I just…after what you said, about us _making love,_ I realized that I just tried to seduce you and undressed myself…" she swallowed and looked at him without a smile on her face. "You really are a gentleman, aren't you?"

Oliver looked at his hands, now sitting on his lap, secretly adjusting the part of his anatomy that she had swiped her hands over just moments ago. Her look, her touch, her attempt at seducing him…Felicity really didn't know how hard she was making it for him to remain gentlemanly at this moment.

"Can you please," Oliver handed her the jeans a bit reluctantly.

"Sorry," Felicity took the jeans from him and began sliding them back over her toes and up her legs.

When she at least had them fully on her body, but not yet fastened, Oliver put a hand over one of hers. Felicity looked at him, wondering what was going through his mind.

"Don't apologize," he gave her the most expressive look he could attempting to let her know that she could attempt to seduce him any time she wanted. " _Gentlemanly_ isn't the exact word I would use to describe myself at this very moment."

Felicity chuckled at him at first and then shared his look … the one that she knew he only gave to her.

As her breath grew shallow Oliver scooted closer to her, giving her no chance to finish re-dressing herself. Instead his hand threaded through her hair and his mouth finally found hers.

"I thought you said…" she breathed heavily when his lips left hers and found her neck.

Neither of them was quite sure when or how she had ended up sitting in his lap.

"Are we romping?" Felicity bit down on her lip when Oliver found that spot on her collarbone. "Oliver?"

His hands on her hips held her tightly, pulling her as close to him as they could get while still mostly, fully clothed.

With thoughts of this being such a special trip going through her mind, Felicity didn't attempt to remove any of Oliver's clothing. The only thing she reciprocated were his kisses which she certainly didn't try to stop.

At the point when Oliver leaned back against the seat, pulling himself away from her body, she knew he was again restraining himself.

Her hands that had been bracing her body against his shoulders and chest then moved immediately to his beard, petting him, stroking his cheek, completely enamored at the feel of him beneath her fingers and body.

Oliver took a deep breath and smiled at her. "See…not…gentlemanly…" He loved that she rolled her eyes and smiled back at him.

"Perhaps we can take another limo ride somewhere down the road when I can wear that black lace and you can be even less of a gentleman," Felicity prodded with a slight pelvic push against his covered manhood.

Oliver groaned and took in a deep breath, closing his eyes to try and keep what little composure he had. "Oh no," his gruff voice let her know just how close to the brink their bit of romping had brought him. "If I get to choose, I want black, with the hood, in our bedroom."

Felicity also groaned at that thought. "Oliver," she felt her fingernails once more scraping inadvertently.

"And then," Oliver found the strength to grin at her before flipping her onto her back against the cool leather of the seat, "I'll let you figure out where you want to wear the _red_ lacey one."

Felicity first squealed at his move then her eyes questioned him as she wrapped her arms around his neck and let him hover over her. "What red one? I didn't pack or even buy anything with red lace," she watched his face become practically boyish as he scrunched his nose at her.

"That's okay," Oliver nibbled on his bottom lip while staring at hers. "I did."

The next half of their car ride was spent romping with clothes wrinkled horribly, but intact. And, as the car came to a stop at their destination, Felicity quickly put her blouse back on and buttoned it properly.

Both realized that Oliver hadn't taken time to share any of his plans with her on the drive from the airport as he had promised. But that was okay. Because after the mention of black and red lace, neither of them could really focus on anything except getting out of the limo, and into each other.

 **Chapter One - Anywhere In The World**

* * *

Don't forget to let me know what you think! Not sure when Chapter 2 will come about, but hopefully it'll add more insight into our couple's Aruba experience and how it brought them closer together. Thanks Again! KTOSS -ADCG


	2. Us

**When we last left our fun couple, they were arriving at their Arubic destination. Perhaps this chapter will help us understand a little more about Aruba as 'their' spot and why it means so much to them.**

 **Thanks for reading & KTOSS! -adcg**

* * *

 **Aruba – Chapter 2 – Us**

"So here we are," Oliver held Felicity's hand between his palms as they sat together on a blanket on the beach.

The blue waters lapped against the sand creating one of the most tranquil sounds that Oliver could imagine. Pushing aside the idea that this was an _island_ and looking at it through Felicity's eyes made the sounds and air practically therapeutic.

As _adult_ as their airport transfer had become, Oliver had been pleasantly surprised and distracted by Felicity's almost childlike reactions when they reached their destination.

She stepped out of the limo and simply looked, in awe, toward the beach house attached to the driveway and then stared at the native palm trees and a lemon tree growing in the front yard. Two other houses were in the cul-de-sac but the three buildings sat far enough apart to ensure privacy. The six foot privacy fences between each of the properties also addressed that factor.

Oliver did as Felicity had instructed, giving their driver a generous tip, apologizing for any inconvenience he might have endured during the last part of their ride, and assuring him that they would request him by name whenever they decided to venture into the outside world once again.

And once the kind gentleman left the driveway, with their lone suitcase sitting just off the curb, Oliver walked to Felicity, wrapped his arms around her waist from behind and smiled as he placed a soft yet firm kiss to the top of her head.

"Oliver," Felicity spoke just above a whisper, her hands grasping his wrists as confirmation of his presence, "Aruba," she breathed in a slightly shaky breath and leaned her head back against his chest.

"This is just the front of the house, Sweetheart," Oliver grinned, realizing that he had done something that pleased the love of his life. "Let's go inside, get changed and go to the beach."

"I don't want to go anywhere else," Felicity turned in his arms to face Oliver, looking up to him in complete seriousness.

"It's…" Oliver looked at her in pure wonder. It took him a second to realize she was simply trying to soak in every moment. "Come here."

He loosened his hold around her just to take her hand in his before grabbing the suitcase and going to the front door of the house. He punched the code on the security latch and retrieved the key that was hidden inside. As Felicity held the suitcase handle, momentarily, Oliver unlocked the door and then held it open as she stepped inside.

It was no Queen mansion. It was no luxurious loft. But it was far more than a hotel room like she had envisioned when they talked about visiting Aruba.

The décor was simple, beachy, as one would expect, and practically homey.

Felicity bypassed the stairs leading up to the second level. Oliver left their luggage at the foot of the stairs and followed his love down the hallway that opened into a combined living room/dining room area with a full kitchen attached around the corner.

Felicity took a deep breath before leaning against the small bar that separated the kitchen from the other area. "What is all this?" She asked with a purely innocent voice, now wanting to know some of that information that Oliver was supposed to share with her over the past couple of hours.

Oliver stepped toward her and sat the house key down on the counter. He watched his fingers tap against the key ring as he thought about what he wanted to tell her.

"Do you like it?" His voice mirrored her innocence with a touch of insecurity laced in it. Before she could even nod, he continued a bit hurriedly, apparently scared of what her answer might be.

"When you told me why you chose Aruba…that it was something you've thought about since you were little," he looked back down at his fingers on the key knowing she was watching him intently, "I wanted to make this dream come true for you, because, Felicity," he looked back into her eyes with a hint of tears in his own. "You are my dream come true. This is the least I can do for you."

Felicity melted. The boyish voice, the honest sincerity written in his eyes and his face, the nervousness of his demeanor – all were far more than she could've imagined from the man standing in front of her.

"Oliver," she attempted with no idea of what else to say.

"Do you remember the moment you told me that you loved me?" Oliver asked, his voice still soft and a little unsure.

Felicity nodded.

"I was so overwhelmed by those words, from you, in that moment… I felt like I had laid my heart wide open to you a couple of times and when you didn't share my feelings… I – I dreamed that you would love me too, but I had just about given up hope. I figured you knew more about me than anyone else in this world and if you couldn't bring yourself to love me, Felicity," he closed his eyes and swallowed his emotions.

"I should've told you sooner," Felicity interrupted. Her voice deepened slightly with Oliver's emotions seeping into her heart. "I should've never waited until Nanda Parbat to tell you. I've loved you for years, Oliver. I guess, I guess I assumed you knew that. And I assumed if I actually _told_ you that…" she nervously shrugged one shoulder showing him her insecurity. "I believed you when you said you loved me, but… you're Oliver Queen. I assumed you'd break my heart. And why would you want some geeky computer nerd for more than your personal internet guru? I couldn't let myself believe that you could…that we…could really fall in love."

Oliver smiled and forced a fake laugh through his nose. "So…where does that leave us now?"

Felicity grinned and stepped toward him, placing her hand over his on the counter. "In Aruba, together."

"Do you really love me?" Oliver wondered before she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled herself up on tiptoes to kiss his lips.

"Do you really love me?" Felicity returned his question and gladly accepted the kiss that he placed on her lips.

Oliver wrapped his arms around her waist and lifted Felicity to sit on the bar. She giggled as he sat her down, broke their kiss and smiled at her.

That was the point when she noticed the back door and the ocean view that apparently made up the majority of their back yard.

"Oliver," her mouth dropped open slightly, her eyes glued to the glass panes that separated them from the salty air

His smile widened as he, too, looked around at the outside view. "That's what I was trying to get to," he teased but had to quickly change his focus when Felicity put her hands on his shoulders wanting help to get off of the countertop.

She left one hand on his shoulder as she reached down to slip off her sandals and tossed them next to one of the barstools. Felicity practically skipped to the door and pressed her nose against it like a puppy.

"Would you like to go out?" Oliver continued smiling at her widely. He reached for the doorknob and then stopped momentarily when she grasped his wrist once more.

"Why?" She wondered truthfully.

Oliver took his hand from the doorknob, took her face in his hands and looked into her eyes as sincerely as he possibly could. "I love you, Felicity. I want this to be the beginning of the rest of our lives together. You've dreamed of Aruba. I've dreamed of us. I want to prove to both of us, that our dreams can come true. Yeah?"

He felt the smile growing on her lips and the way her body went practically spineless, with him holding her up by her cheeks. Oliver smiled too and lowered his lips to hers.

In that moment they both realized they would cherish Aruba and their time in this tropical location – because it's where some of their dreams would come true.

It had only taken a few steps into the warm sand and Oliver too-easily removing his shirt before Felicity began pouting. She walked to the edge of the water where the fences ended and let the water lap over her toes. She didn't want to admit feeling like a 3-year-old 26-year-old but her mind said that was exactly where she was.

Oliver stood with his arms crossed loosely over his now-bare chest as he watched her flowing blonde hair blow in the breeze as Felicity stood looking out on the ocean. He admired how beautiful she looked in her short sleeve blouse, capri jeans and bare feet but there was something about her stance that didn't look quite happy and relaxed.

"Felicity?" He called to her just a few yards away. "What's wrong?"

She turned and looked at him over her shoulder. "You're too far away," she called.

Oliver jogged the few steps that it took to reach her enjoying the feel of the sand between his toes – if he wanted to admit it.

He placed his hands on her shoulders and leaned down enough to give her a teasing kiss along the shell of her ear. When she shivered he attempted to turn her around in order give her a more inviting and sharable kiss.

Instead he encountered a Felicity with lower lip protruding slightly and eyes looking up at him from under batting eyelashes.

"What?" He wondered with a slight smile.

"I'm overdressed," she stated.

"Mmm-hmmm, and I offered to let you change into your bikini before we even came through the front door," Oliver reminded her.

"I didn't realize we didn't have to _leave_ the house to go to the beach," she admitted.

"So let's go back inside and change," Oliver offered.

Felicity pressed her lips together and Oliver sighed.

"What?" he wondered again.

"If we go in I don't know if I'll _want_ to come back outside," she dipped her chin, batted her eyelashes and Oliver caught sight of the darker blue in her irises that he felt sure he would appreciate as their relationship continued to develop.

"I see," Oliver nodded his chin and flared his nostrils, which was Felicity's signal that he was trying not to smile at the thoughts going through his own mind.

"I could go get your bikini and bring it out to you," Oliver suggested.

"Are you suggesting I strip down out here where the neighbors can see me?" Felicity's eyes widened at her own insinuation.

"Well, you are the one who tried to seduce me in the back of the limo…"

"Touché," Felicity deadpanned. She tilted her head to the side and rotated her body enough to stand chest to chest with Oliver. "I tell ya what," she placed one hand on his chest and the other on his belt buckle.

"Hmmm," Oliver watched her face closely, intrigued by the many paths her mind seemed to travel at once.

"Kiss me," she raised herself up enough to reach his lips and pressed herself against him to gain as much leverage as she could.

"Felici…" her name became muffled by lips pressing together leaving Oliver no choice but to follow her instructions.

He could feel her hands fumbling with his belt but he could also tell she was trying to gain an upper hand, with his back turned to the water.

Before he realized what he was doing, his fingers were unbuttoning her blouse and feeling for the silky material of her camisole that she had shared with him along their ride.

"What exactly…" Oliver's breath hitched as she began kissing along his throat and he felt his belt buckle become lax, "are we trying to do here?"

Felicity stalled as she noted that they were ankle deep in the water, beyond their fenced barriers, and both were dangerously close to actually undressing the other right there in the shallow end of the deep blue sea.

Felicity moved her hands back to his chest, tiptoed once more and placed a light kiss on his lips. "I love you," she lightly touched his lips again with hers. "I want you," she stated a bit shyly. "I'm overwhelmed that you've brought me here and you want to make my dreams come true."

She pressed her lips together and Oliver waited for her to gather her thoughts. "I already don't know how to…I don't know…how to pay you back, how to thank you…Oliver, I've never been loved – like this – before. I never dreamed of a man whisking me away on a vacation and loving me. I don't even know what to say or how to act… I just…I don't know what to do."

Oliver smiled at her. "Well, be happy you aren't on a boat with me. Those trips don't end well. And, for the record, you know how my relationship ended with the last girl that I took on a vacation." He rolled his eyes at the reference to Sarah, as did Felicity.

"I'm not joking here, Oliver," Felicity tried to pull out of his hold but she was happy he wouldn't relinquish his arms wrapped around her.

Instead Oliver dipped her backwards, cradling her in his arms, holding her head in one of his hands as he bent with her and sensuously placed his lips on hers.

"I just want you…" he moved his lips against hers, "to be you. Just be Felicity, my Felicity. Be my computer geek. Be my gorgeous genius. Tell me all the facts you learned about Aruba. And show me how much you love me…right after I show you how much I love you."

He pressed another kiss to her lips, avoiding French kisses simply because Felicity was on the verge of laughing and he was having far too much fun in their present position.

"Deal?" Oliver raised her back up and watched her eyes flicker with happiness.

She licked her lips, giggled and nodded, "Deal."

"Should we go change now before we both end up in the water, soaking wet?" Oliver offered as they continued standing, staring into the other's eyes.

Felicity shook her head.

"No?" Oliver smiled a closed lip grin at her answer.

"Kiss me again," she whispered in a girlish voice that would keep her wrapped around Oliver's pinky finger.

"Like this?" Oliver proceeded to dip her with the cradling hold he had used minutes before.

Felicity's smile was one of the widest and happiest Oliver had ever seen. He took just a few seconds to relish the happiness he could see in her face before bending to take her lips with his once more.

And when they separated again he memorized the perfectly content, closed-eyes look on her face.

"What are you thinking about?" Oliver whispered, his mouth still close enough for Felicity to feel his breath on her kiss-swollen lips.

"Aruba," she kept her eyes closed as she spoke the word and then pulled her bottom lip into her mouth with her teeth.

To rest his bent back, Oliver pulled the two of them back to a standing position but kept his arms around her. Felicity blinked her eyes open and wound her arms around his neck.

"Thank you," she started, keeping her eyes focused on his. "Aruba's our spot now, you know that, right?"

"We haven't even been here an hour yet," Oliver smiled.

"I've seen you smile more in this last 45 minutes than I've seen in all the time I've known you. It's Aruba," Felicity insisted.

"It's you," Oliver corrected her.

"Po-tay-to, Po-tah-to," she rolled her eyes playfully.

"Swim suits?" Oliver offered yet again.

"Sure," Felicity finally conceded.

They walked toward the house hand in hand, enjoying again the sound of the water, the clarity they were sharing, and the fact that they were simply together.

 **Aruba - Chapter 2 - Us**


End file.
